legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S9 P7/Transcript
(Alex, Rayla and Jessica are seen continuing to bathe the infants as Jessica is seen in the water washing the infants) Alex: You doing okay Jess? Jessica: Yep! I almost got all my infants washed! Alex: Heh, same here. Jessica: Surprised they haven't pulled you in yet. Alex: Well, I wouldn't wanna jinx it now. Jessica: Do they try to pull you in Rayla? Rayla: Oh no. These kids learned they're lesson the last 4 times they tried to. Alex: Oh. I see. Jessica: Well, it's not so bad. It's not like this water's gonna give me a disease or anything. Alex: I guess. (Jessica then finishes up washing the last infant in the pool) Jessica: There we go! (Jessica puts the infant down before she and the other infants crawl out of the water) Jessica: I'm finished Rayla! Rayla: Nice job Jess! Jessica: Thanks! Rayla: How's it going with you Alex? Alex: I'm getting there. Still got a few more. Jessica: Need me to help? Alex: Thanks but I got it. (Alex finishes up one infant before he reaches for another which grabs onto his arm) Alex: Crap. (Alex cries out as the infants pull him in) Jessica: Oop! There he goes! Rayla: Hey! Don't make me come over! (Alex comes up for air as the last few Infants surround him laughing) ???: *giggles* ???: Got you! Alex: I knew this would happen sometime... Jessica: Sorry Alex! Guess I jinxed it! Alex: It's okay sweetie. I only have a couple left to wash, I can manage. Jessica: Well, alright. (Alex goes and finishes up with washing the last few infants before he and the Targhul all get out of the water) Alex: *sigh* I'm done Rayla! Rayla: Nice job Alex! You two did great! Jessica: Thanks! Rayla: Now let's dry them off. (The 3 then start to dry the infants off) Alex: So we're fed them, bathed them, and now drying them. Jessica: Hard to believe its only been an hour. Alex: Yeah. Still dark too. Jessica: Yep. Rayla: But you're having fun right? Alex: Yeah I kinda am. Jessica: Me to. Rayla: Good. And really I'm greatful. You two are such a big help. Jessica: Hey, anything to help these little cuties! Alex: Yeah. Jessica: Do you guys really wake up this early? Rayla: Oh yeah, at least I do. X usually clocks in at this hour to take a short nap before he comes back. Alex: Man, being the mother of this colony is a lot harder then I thought it would be. Rayla: Oh yeah. Very. And X only had to deal with 13 of these little guys at first. No way could he manage this many on his own. Jessica: Well then it's a good thing he's got you around! Alex: Yeah, you've definitely got the strength to keep this colony together Rayla! Rayla: Oh no no no. I just keep the infants in check. X does a lot of the other work. But thank you. That's so sweet of you to say. Alex: Oh, well you're welcome! Jessica: So what's next? Rayla: Oh, the next thing is their play time. (The infants all start cheering) Alex: Play time huh? Rayla: Yep. And this is one of the times I can get some much needed rest. Follow me and we'll head to the play area. Jessica: Play area? Don't the Targhul's just play wherever? Rayla: Oh god no. There's too much important stuff in most of these rooms. So we've given them their own room for playing. Jessica: Ah. Alex: Well, what is it? (The three eventually end up in a massive empty room with toys scattered on the floor) Alex: Oh... Rayla: Go on and play kids. (The infants cheer as they rush in and play. Rayla then closes off the room) Rayla: Best part about this? None of them can get out on they're own, and if they start fighting, I can hear and get in there to break it up. Jessica: Do they fight often? Rayla: No but every once in a while one will start. Still, most of the time I just sit here, rest, and wait till its time for the next thing for them to do. Alex: Huh, interesting. ???: Mama Rayla! ???: Can Alex and Jessica play with us? Pleeeease? Rayla:.... That's up to you two. Jessica: Oh sure I'll play with them. Alex: Yeah we'll play. Rayla: All righty. *Opens the room* Here they come! (The infants cheer as Alex and Jessica enter the room and Rayla closes the room) Rayla: Try and make sure they don't fight okay? Alex: We will! Jessica: You have our word Rayla! (Some of the infants go up to Alex and Jessica) ???: Jessica! Play with me! I have my dollie! ???: Alex, Alex! I got a new action figure! Play with me! Rayla: Have fun. (Rayla walks away from the door as Alex and Jessica look down at the infants) Alex: Alright kid, I'll play with you! Jessica: Same! You said you had a doll? ???: Yeah! (The infant holds up her doll) ???: Isn't it cute? Jessica: Aww that's the cutest doll! ???: Yay! ???: *Holds up action figure* Cool figure right? Alex: Oh yeah! The coolest! ???: Yes! I knew you'd like it! Alex: Oh yeah I do! Jessica: This is gonna be so fun! (The infants all cheer as Alex and Jessica join them. Back outside Rayla is seen hearing everything) Rayla: *Sighs with content* Alex and Jessica are happy, and the infants are happy. Its already a good day. (Rayla then hears a yawn behind her) ???: Rayla...? (Rayla turns to find X behind her) Rayla: Oh, hey there X. X: Hey there. What's going on? Rayla: Oh nothing. Just letting the infants have they're play time. X: Play time already? Jeez I must have overslept. Rayla: Nah you're fine. And Alex and Jessica are joining them. X: Oh I didn't know they were here. Rayla: Don't worry I took care of it. X:.... Rayla: Well I should let you get to your duties now. X: No no, hold on. Rayla: Hm? Is something wrong? X: Rayla… I've realized something. Rayla: Hm? X: I know I handle much of what this colony does, but... I see I don't say often enough how grateful I am to you Rayla. At how important you are. Rayla: Oh X I'm not that- X: I'm serious! Rayla: ?? X: Rayla, don't you see it? You're an integral part of this nest! Rayla: Well I- X: *Grabs her shoulders* If it wasn't for you, this nest would have fallen apart by now! Rayla: That-That's a bit much don't you think? Surely Omega and the others could have- X: No! No they couldn't! This nest if far beyond their control at this point. Without you, these kids might have staged an ACTUAL revolution! Rayla:... X: I did what I could on my own, and I think I've lead my brothers and sisters well. But I just didn't have what it takes to lead my children. Or my children's children. But you Rayla. You did. Its because of you that the infants will one day grow into proud Targhuls, just like the others. Rayla: X... X: You're so much more then just a mother at this colony Rayla… You're... *small blush* Rayla: X...? X: You're.... (Without knowing either of them knowing it, X's arms snake around Rayla's waist) X: You're.... special to me... Rayla:.... X: *smiles and blushes* Rayla: X... X: Rayla… Will... Will you... Rayla: Yes...? X: Will you....be my Queen? Rayla: *Small gasp* Y-Your Queen? X: Yes. You deserve so much better then what life has thrown as you. I want to give you a happier life. To stay by your side. To... *Blushes again* To have a family. With you. Rayla: X... That's... X: What do you say? Will you be my queen? Rayla:..... X: R-Rayla...? Are you okay? Rayla: X... When did you start feeling this way? X:... Honestly? Since the moment I saw you. I thought you were the most beautiful Targhul female I ever met. And spending all this time with you at the colony... I just couldn't my feelings in anymore. Rayla: *Tears up and smile* X.... Hearing you say all those things... Its... Its make my heart... I haven't felt like this since... Since Alex... X:..... Rayla:..... X: So... Is that a yes...? Rayla: *Inhales deeply* … Yes. Yes X. I would be honored to be your Queen. X: *smiles* That's great news Rayla. Rayla: *smiles* (Rayla then goes in and gives X and kiss on the lips) X: !! (Rayla and X continue kissing before they both stop) X: Wow.... So that's what it feels like. Rayla: I guess kissing isn't something that normally happens for Targhuls huh? X: No not really. But I like it. Rayla: Me too my king. (The are about to kiss again when they suddenly hear something in the play center) Rayla: Huh? Alex: *Voice* Oh no! Jessica: *Voice* They're gonna eat us! X: What?! Alex: *Voice* Someone help us! Rayla: *Gasps and pushes X away* HANG ON GUYS!! (Rayla rushes inside the play center) Rayla: KIDS STOP YOU'RE- (Rayla finds Alex and Jessica being swarmed by Infants) Rayla: Wha-?? Alex: Ahhh! Jessica: They're everywhere Alex! Rayla: Uhhhh, guys? (Alex Jessica and the Infant stop and look at Rayla) Alex: Oh hey Rayla. What's up? Rayla: W-What's going on? Jessica: Oh we're just playing is all! Alex: Yeah! Rayla: P-Playing what? Alex: The babies are monsters and we're the people they're hunting! Rayla: Hunting? Alex: Yeah! Jessica: Is that a problem? Rayla: N-No, not at all. Jessica: Well alright then. ???: *growls* Roar! Jessica: Ahhh! (The infants resume playfully attacking as Alex and Jessica laugh and playfully scream) Rayla:..... *Feels a pair of arms on her waist* Hm? (X is seen behind Rayla) X: Everything okay? Rayla: .. *Smiles* Yeah. Everything is fine. X: Then what do you say you and me go gather the rest of the colony and tell them the news. Rayla: What about the infants? X: Alex and Jessica got them. Rayla: Well when you put it that way. (Rayla turns and holds X's hand) Rayla: I think they can handle them. X: Then let's go. (Rayla smiles as she and X leave the room, leaving Alex and Jessica alone with the Infants) Alex; Where're they going? Jessica: Don't know. But let's just play with the infants till they get back! Alex: Sounds good to me! Cause I don't wanna leave! Jessica: You've changed so much from being scared of infants Alex. Alex: I hate that I was scared of them at first! *Picks up an infant* Now I love these guys! ???: Yay! (A few of the Infants then start to bond with Alex) Alex: Hm? Jessica: Oh now you're spoiling them Alex! Alex: Heh. Guess I am. Jessica: Alex. Thanks so much for bringing me here. This was just what I needed. Alex: I'm glad to have you back to your old se- Hoo! Okay calm down guys. Easy on the shifting. Jessica: Same here. Guess this was just what I needed. Alex: Yeah. ???: Hey! How come you guys get to bond with Alex, that's not fair at all! Alex: Huh?? ???: Let us bond too! Jessica: Whoa what?? Alex: Alright kids, let's calm down a- ???: But we wanna bond too! Jessica: N-Now kids calm down. You can bond with me if- ???: Bond with Alex! (Suddenly the infants swarm Alex) Alex: AHH!! JESSICA HELP!! Jessica: Hey! Not all at once kids! Alex: AHH!!! Jessica: R-RAYLA!! RAYLA HELP!! THE INFANTS THETY- *Gets swarmed* AHH!!! (Alex and Jessica continue to scream as the infants now completely swarm over them. Helpless before them as they bond or playfully attack....) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts